Barcode detection systems are used to scan, detect and decode barcodes, which are typically attached to assets and represent data in respect to the assets.
Prior art references considered to be relevant as a background to the invention are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the invention disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,245: A system and methodology for tracking objects including affixing at least one imagable identifier onto each of a multiplicity of objects to be tracked, imaging at least a portion of at least one of the multiplicity of objects at a known location to provide an at least partial image of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects, containing the at least one imagable identifier and employing the at least partial image of the object containing the at least one imagable identifier to provide an output indication of the location of the at least one of the multiplicity of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,208 A methodology for tracking objects includes receiving a multiplicity of objects to be tracked at a known location. Each multiplicity of objects has at least one imagable identifier affixed to it. The method also includes imaging the multiplicity of objects together at the known location to provide at least a partial image of the multiplicity of objects. The method also includes employing the partial image to determine an identification code for a plurality of the multiplicity of objects, as well as associating each identification code with a known location code.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,333 A methodology for tracking objects includes receiving a multiplicity of objects to be tracked at a known location. Each multiplicity of objects has at least one imagable identifier affixed to it. The method also includes imaging the multiplicity of objects together at the known location to provide at least a partial image of the multiplicity of objects. The method also includes employing the partial image to determine an identification code for a plurality of the multiplicity of objects, as well as associating each identification code with a known location code.
U.S. 2007119939: A system is provided for selecting a particular barcode on an item that includes multiple barcodes. The system (1) acquires, via a barcode imager, an image of the item within the field of view of the barcode imager, (2) analyzes the acquired image to determine a set of potential barcode fields, (3) determines, using a predetermined criterion (e.g., distance from center of imaged area, type of bar code, etc.), a candidate barcode field from among the set of potential barcode fields, (4) displays a modified image derived from the acquired image, wherein the candidate barcode field is identified within the modified image, and (5) allows the user to initiate a decode session when the candidate barcode field includes the desired barcode. The acquired may be modified to highlight the candidate barcode field in any number of ways, including, for example, superimposing an artificial reticule around the candidate field, superimposing an artificial scan line over the field, altering the contrast of the field, and/or altering the brightness of the field.
U.S. 2005103846: A hand-supportable Digital Imaging-Based Bar Code Symbol Reading Device comprises: an IR-based Object Presence and Range Detection Subsystem; a Multi-Mode Area-type Image Formation and Detection Subsystem having narrow-area and wide area image capture modes of operation; a Multi-Mode LED-based
Illumination Subsystem having narrow-area and wide area illumination modes of operation; an Automatic Light Exposure Measurement and Illumination Control Subsystem; an Image Capturing and Buffering Subsystem; a Multi-Mode Image-Processing Bar Code Symbol Reading Subsystem; an Input/Output Subsystem; a manually-activatible trigger switch; a System Mode Configuration Parameter Table; and a System Control Subsystem integrated with each of the above-described subsystems. The bar code reading device can be configured and operated in numerous programmable modes of system operation to automatically read 1D and 2D bar code symbologies in a high-speed manner using advanced modes of image processing on captured images. There is a need in the art for a new barcode detection system for reading batches of barcodes in a single scanning operation.